Snow Day
by QueenJen
Summary: It's snowed for the first time. Needless to say, Takuya wants to play in the snow. What does he get Zoe into, when she'd prefer to stay in bed? Oh, did you say bed? Kinda fluffy, Zoe/Takuya,I don't really know where this came from, SHORT ONESHOT


Zoe awoke at 4:57 to the sound of a persistent jingle. She rolled onto her side, turquoise eyes sliding open in annoyance as she glared at her bedside table, which trembled under the vibrations of her phone. Her haze willed to phone to shut up, and thankfully it did.

Less than ten seconds later, the song struck up again.

A hand ventured out from the warm haven of a pile of blankets, hastily snatching the phone. It was still plugged into its charger, and the tug resulted in a crash as the cord jerked, sending the nearby lamp to the floor. Zoe answered, cursing under her breath as she retreated back under her blankets, closing her eyes as she lazily brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello…?"

"ZOEZOE! IT SNOWED!"

The blonde dropped the phone as her eyes shot open in shock and annoyance, rubbing her ear absentmindedly like the energetic brunet on the other end of the line had injured it.

"You hear!? SNOW!"

The faraway voice continued to blare from somewhere amid her blankets, and after a short search, Zoe came across it huddled close to her stuffed piglet.

"Takuya, what the hell, it's like five,"  
Zoe complained, rubbing her eyes. Whether she liked it or not, she was now awake. But that wouldn't make her leave her fortress of blankets.

"I repeat- first snow of the year. Look out your window!"

"No."

"Zoooooeeeeeyyyyy-"

With a sigh, the blonde sat up, wrapping the blankets around her short-and-sweatshirt clad form. She was cold. Freezing really. Though she was admitably excited by the message Takuya had delivered, she didn't like to freeze.

Moving quickly towards the window in her bedroom and pulling open the blinds, Zoe was struck by an incredible scene.

Takuya was standing in her yard next to a snowman, wearing pajama pants snow boots and a jacket. Snow came up to his knees, lying in fluffy piles across the yard, coating every each of nature in a powdered sugar coating.

The brunet grinned and waved enthusiastically when he saw her.

"Put on some clothes!" He demanded, then hung up. Zoe watched him zip the phone into his jacket-

Then he started towards her window.

Zoe knew what to expect. That window had served countless forbidden exits and entrances, easy to swing open from either side if you knew the secret. And Takuya undoubtedly did.

Zoe squealed, throwing her blankets onto the bed and ripping open her drawer, tossing a pair of thick sweatpants over her sleep shorts. She barely had time to slip on a pair of boots before her boyfriend was traipsing through her room, tracking snow everywhere.

He struck up a whistle, casually picking the blond up and tossing her over his shoulder, much to her avid complaints. This wasn't the type of wakeup call she enjoyed.

Seconds later, her but was plopped onto a very cold surface, and she was looking up at Takuya's satisfied face.

"Let me off this snowman right now! I'm cold!" She pouted, though her hands had strayed to play with the freezing powder. Takuya smirked, eye level with Zoe who was perched on the body portion of the snowman.

"Cold? Cold!? What, how can you be cold!"

"Very funny, I've seen the snow, can I please go back to bed?"

He pouted like a little boy who'd just been denied holiday.

"Okay…"  
"Hey, don't pout, I'm just cold okay? We can play in it later-"

His face was suddenly very close to hers, steamy breath mixing.

"Play later? But I want to play now. I guess I'll have to warm you up then,"

He kissed her gently, frozen lips caressing each other gently. His hands slipped under her thighs and lifted her to around his waist, where she clung tightly.

"Takuya, stop, let's go inside-"

She broke off as he slid a cold hand up her back, which was warmer being inside her sweatshirt. Zoe shivered, threading fingers into the brunets messy hair. His cold fingers snuck higher, playing around her bra before dipping and tracing the small dip in her spine above her tailbone. He kissed roughly up the side of her neck, hot mouth contrasting the cool air, until he reached her ear, where he nibbled gently before whispering,

"What was that you were saying? Still cold?"

Zoe pulled away and pulled her own pouty look, breath swirling in front of her eyes, which her slightly out of focus.

"You know, inside is probably much warmer to carry on." Takuya sighed in defeat, but his eyes lit up.

"Promise you'll play with me later then?"

"Pinky promise, whenever I have free time after school."

Takuya maneuvered them through the window, closing it with his foot before depositing Zoe on the messy mattress.

"Well, in that case, your free time starts now. We have a snow day today."

With that he shed his boots, tugged off Zoe's and joined her in the warm confines of her bed.

* * *

Oh lordy lord. 0.0

I'm a bit sick, and this honestly turned out nothing like how I wanted it. It's poorly written and poorly developed, so I apologize.

On another note, I haven't written nor published any fanfiction in a long while. I've been a bit off on inspiration lately, not reading the same books, watching the same shows, that sort of thing. I suppose you could say my tastes are maturing a bit?

At any rate, thanks for reading! If you have any requests, for any fandom really, I can try and throw something together. ^_^ I really need to get more writing done anyway.

Tata!


End file.
